


And This Is Her Valley

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Prompt Fic, Protection, Recovery, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Wilhelmina adjusts to Kaeleer.





	And This Is Her Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/28/18 for [lady_katana4544](https://lady_katana4544.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, Any, trying to not jump at the shadows when in polite company](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5829182#cmt5829182).

It's easier not to jump at shadows in Kaeleer, Wilhelmina reflects, though the realm itself is far darker and wilder than Tereille. Firstly, when a thing becomes commonplace, the sting of contrast fades and darkness becomes simply a trick of the light rather than a sign of something out of place.

And secondly, as Jaenelle said one evening with a smile like a knife of ice, "The only danger lurking in these shadows is _me_."


End file.
